A story of two mere men (FrUk)
by TheFantasticJess
Summary: Francis and Arthur are a couple going through a very complicated life together with surprises around every corner. Especially when a little boy named Peter joins them. Based off a roleplay done with me and my roleplayer Emily. Contains: Smut, angst, dark themes and violence in later chapters, romance, mpreg, FrUk, and a FrUkUs love triangle in between. Starts out as a human! AU
1. A change in pace

(**This is a story based off a five-month roleplay. Meaning, this will have many chapters. However, there are three main story arcs and you'll see where one ends and another begins.)**

It all started when Arthur woke up with a hangover...Or one that didn't go away for a full month. That night...The mere experience of two drunk men in a bed, the intense pleasure, the feeling of suffocation dragging at his throat. The only words converted into moans...and yet it was so different from other nights. Something changed in him or his boyfriend Francis. Something he didn't understand.

Average humans expressing love...Like any other couples in the world.

A different sort of feel, a different sort of love. It wasn't like something happened, did it...?

Something _did_ happen though. Arthur didn't know what until the next day, but a whole other story goes to that.

Arthur spent this morning crying, with Francis standing at the door of the bathroom nervously, just watching him sit there, crying his heart out, throwing up, and looking absolutely horrible. "Cher, can't you tell me what's wrong? I already have you having an appointment for the doctor..." He muttered, looking away. Every morning was like this. Every painful morning. Somewhere in his heart he felt like Arthur was dying and he didn't know it. Arthur wiped his mouth off with a tissue and cried into Francis's chest, scared as all hell of what was going on. "It's...It's alright." He muttered.

Francis then took them both, placing them against the bed with a little thud. "Francis, don't." Arthur said in a stern voice, but was interrupted with a deep kiss. It happened again. Like like the same night a month ago, and it was their first time sober. However, it wasn't as loving as usual, it was more like a "let's do this for fun" sort of deal. When they stopped, Arthur groaned as a headache hit him and had Francis get up to get some pills for him. It was normal for him to request medicine as well.

Eventually Francis ran downstairs to make breakfast for them both while Arthur hopped in the shower, washing his hair off and his skin and then looking at himself in the mirror. Something was still very off. He didn't notice though. He got dressed and his mouth watered as he scented fish and chips, made happily by Francis. He ran downstairs himself and walked to sit down. Francis served him with a smile and sat down with his own portion. Arthur stuck his fork in into the fish and looked at his lover with nervous eyes. "Francis, do I look or act any different to you?" He asked, watching him for a truthful answer. Francis shook a bit and looked at him for a while. "Well, yes, despite being sick this past month, you've looked more...beautiful..." He muttered. Arthur was confused. "Beautiful, what do you mean?" Francis shook his head. "I don't know...something's changed in you." They finished and sat down on the couch while Francis put in a movie they always liked. Casablanca.

"I remember when we first saw this." Arthur said, cuddling into Francis and smiling maybe even too brightly. Sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around him, Francis laughed "The characters on the screen wore grey, you wore blue." He said, purposely referring to the movie and cuddling into the Englishman. "I only wore blue to match your eyes. That was almost a year ago, love." Arthur joked, watching the movie and sighing happily, loving the embrace of the other. "We've had so many great dates."

Francis sighed as he reminisced. "Remember the time when we went to the park and had a picnic?... Then I mentioned something about your eyebrows and we came home covered in dirt and wine..." he laughed. "That was one of my favorites. Or that one where we were walking on a sunny day until suddenly we were in the middle of a blizzard. It took us a whole hour just to get home." Arthur sighed contently. "We were so bloody cold that day." Francis smiled. "Do you remember that one night where we went out drinking and you were so drunk you were hitting on me the entire evening?" He chuckled a little "When we got home that night I couldn't help myself..."

Arthur went quiet, not really paying attention to the movie anymore. "I don't." He replied back. It was the night from a month ago, the night that started his endless sickness. "I actually don't remember...You didn't do anything unusual, did you?" He muttered darkly, one of his hands in fists. "Arthur..." Francis said, his face paling just a bit. "It was the same as any other night. You're fine." The rowdy Englishman eventually got himself to calm down as he grew tired. "I can't wait to spend my whole life with you..." He said, leaning his head on Francis's shoulder and then falling into a deep sleep. Francis's eyes widened and he started to blush, shocked at what Arthur had just said. He thought about it and wondered why he would say something like that. Calming down a bit he decided he would ask about it in the morning, not wanting to wake him up. Turning off the T.V he lifted him up and brought him to the bedroom. After tucking him in Francis got into bed himself and curled up close to the little Brit, drifting to sleep.

Arthur groaned in his sleep as Francis picked him out and laid him onto the bed. He cuddled up next to him, and breathed soft like his heartbeat was. Then, hours later, he awoke early and got dressed for the day, throwing up like usual, and going downstairs to enjoy the morning, all at the same time, not trying to wake up Francis. He then questioned why he rushed himself and remembered the Doctor's appointment. Finally he would be getting better, he thought to himself with a smile. Francis woke up in the morning and checked the clock. He saw that it was 8.37 and headed into the shower. He decided to ask Arthur about what he had said last night after work, finding as it was unusual words for his lover to say. Arthur wrote down his plan for the week and put the slip of paper in his back pocket, with a little bit of money. He needed to get a new job anyways, he may as well do that after the doctor. Applications were a little easy, right? Stealing an apple, he went outside to get the newspaper, and stayed downstairs, reading it, assuming Francis would wake up soon.

When Francis got downstairs he saw Arthur coming back into the house with the news. Straightening his tie, he pecked him on the forehead. "Bonjour mon cher. Sleep well?"

Arthur nodded, with a smile. "Of course I did." He mumbled, laughing quietly. "It was nice to wake up with you next to me like usual~" He said, wrapping his arms around the other. "Are you heading to work early today, love? Usually you aren't up until noon." Francis groaned a little "My boss is having us all come in early today. Be sure to call me as soon as you're finished at the doctor's. I want to know exactly what to do to make you feel better." Arthur nodded. "I see. Just don't work yourself too hard. I want you to be happy." He gave one of his cute smiles. "And don't worry, I'll tell you. I promise." And to reassure the Frenchman, Arthur pulled him into a deep kiss, playing with his hair a little. "...Well, I have to be there by 10, so I probably should leave early. " He sighed.

Arthur then took off out the door, blowing a kiss to Francis and getting in his own car.

Finally Arthur made it to the doctor, signing in for his appoinment and waiting until he was led into a back room by a tall man. Things started to get real unusual from there. He told the symptoms and many tests were placed on him. A few hours passed until finally the results were heard. That one word shot him down into the heart. Arthur's glance was nervous as the doctor panicked a little. He walked out of the building soon after and called Francis. His voice was completely dark and shaky. "I'll tell you once I get home. We need to talk." He said, hanging up without waiting for a reply. Soon, he took off for home, mixed feelings building into him.

...

To be continued in next chapter


	2. The start of a new life

**(Continued from previous chapter, so make sure you read all that before reading this one~ Also there's something new. Down at the bottom will be translations for any French.)**

Francis was sitting in a meeting room when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was Arthur. "If you'll excuse me, I must take this," he told the meeting room. As he walked into the hall he answered the phone. "Bonjo-" he was cut off but Arthur's cryptic and worrying message. As soon as the call ended he walked back into the meeting room and up to his boss. "I'm afraid I have to leave early. My boyfriend could be very sick." Hearing the slight panic in his voice his boss understood and let him go home. Francis got into his car and drove straight home, worry in his mind and heart. He shakily walked out into the driveway. Was Arthur going to die soon? Had something gone wrong? He instantly opened the door, looking everywhere for Arthur since he saw the car outside. Then he glanced at the Englishman on the couch who didn't even give any sign of happiness. His eyes were red and looked as if they were trying to hold back painful tears.

"Cher, what is it?" Francis said. He was worried as he held tightly onto Arthur, kissing his neck and trying to soothe him. Arthur said nothing until the tears started pouring down his face. Taking a deep breath, he whispered his words. "My blood circulation is uneven. But there's more than that. " His face went utterly pale. "Consider this some sort of scientific miracle or something, but..but...I'm pregnant. I've been for a month now." He didn't know how to feel, too many emotions hit him at all times. He didn't even know why he was crying either. Francis was in complete shock at the news. His face was pale and slightly gaunt, and he shakily just couldn't look at Arthur, turning his head and trying to pretend he never heard that. "Mon dieu...Arthur...mon dieu..." He muttered, unable to understand if it was really true. If Arthur would be having this child of his even though it probably was impossible or a joke. He looked at the calendar on the wall and saw that it was April, but far from the first...He traced things back and eventually realized that drunk night in early March had caused this...

Arthur cried and sobbed in Francis's chest, reacting quite sadly and dramatically to the new condition. He didn't know how to even think anymore. "It's okay amour...We'll make it through this." Francis muttered shakily, not taking good measure to the news, and was actually a tad terrified. Then Arthur just had to look up at him. Seeing the Englishman's eyes red and completely soaked could break anyone's heart, much like how Francis's own felt at the moment. It was broken and shallow just from the sight. Eventually they both seemed to calm down, and Arthur gingerly got up to go through his bag, even though his hands were shaking and his tears were falling everywhere. He pulled out a thick paper and gave it to Francis, silence hitting them both. Arthur made sure to stay on the couch as far as he could from the other. "What is this?" Francis asked, staring at the image for a while, before he suddenly realized it was an ultrasound. There was a speck, about two inches wide right in the middle of the paper and he didn't know what to say as he looked at it. That was their child, he supposed. He dropped the paper to the floor and was quiet, hugging Arthur with all the might he could.

...

Arthur shakily made some tea a few hours later. The both of them hadn't conversed a single bit and had a silence full of no emotion. In all of the two years they were together it had never been so quiet. Francis was upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through his silky hair out of stress, feeling as if him and Arthur had lost it. They just..._lost it_.

The Frenchman continued to sit there for the longest time, staring at their closet. He had been thinking about something for three months now, and he needed to make this work. If Arthur really was having his child, there was no doubt that he needed to tie the knot. He got up, reached into the back behind his workcoat and took the jewelry box he had been hiding. Opening it and seeing the ring, he sighed, closing it again and putting it into his coat pocket since it was a bit cold out, even for a standard April in England... He then went downstairs and saw Arthur there with a grave face, pouring tea from the kettle into two little teacups. "Cher?" He asked, his mood going negative again. Arthur gave no reply as he took a cup and stood there quietly. Francis then from behind and hugged his waist, kissing the back of his neck. "I think we should go out and have dinner tonight." He said, expressing his opinion with a nervous chuckle. Arthur gave a curt nod, and for the first time in hours, actually smiled. "That sounds amazing."

Soon enough they were at the most luxurious restaurant in the whole town and even had valet parking. "Thank you so much for this, Francis. What was your reason?" Arthur said softly, dressed nicer than before with his hair actually properly brushed. Francis blushed. "Can't I take my beautiful boyfriend out for dinner?" He said, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Arthur just rolled his eyes and chuckled, seeing the waiter come over for drinks. Francis ordered a bottle of champagne and left it as that as the waiter came back very quickly, returning back with the finest bottle. Francis popped the cork and poured it both in the wine glasses. He took a sip and smiled. Arthur shook a bit, unsure to take a drink and he was just about to take a sip when Francis panicked and took the glass away from him. "Mon Dieu! I almost completely forgot!" He said, his eyes widening a bit. He knew Arthur should not even get close to a sip of alcohol. Arthur laughed. "It's alright, dear." He said, brushing through his surprisingly neatly-combed hair. "Better to be safe then sorry. Vous n'avez rien fait mal~" He teased in French, giving a little cough. Francis kept himself from laughing loudly at Arthur's horrid pronunciations of his language, but kept quiet. "You're getting better. Your accent is atrocious though..." They both just chuckled.

The waiter came back and they both ordered. Once he was away, Arthur blushed and took Francis's hand quietly. He replied to earlier. "I know, it gets in the way. One day I'll try to learn as much as I can." He sighed, before laughing. "Some words in French I know have been from you singing in the shower." Arthur gave off a smile of apology. Francis sighed and smiled contently. "Do you think we should teach our child French?" It felt so odd to say that "c" word when he didn't even know if Arthur was really...well...pregnant. It could be joke and he still wasn't falling for it. "That's what I was thinking. It's the language of love, isn't it? It should be easy to teach them~" Arthur joked, his mood content. "You're quite a lover, I must say..." He gave off a charming smile. "I love it when you smile, Ar-"

The meals came, interrupting Francis's compliment. The coq au vin was given to Arthur and he gingerly took a bite, although quite used to French cooking due to Francis. Francis was given the penne a la fante, which tasted as good as he remembered. They both ate politely and quietly, not much to say. Francis gripped the box in his pocket, thinking of what he could say to Arthur...How he would engage. Francis then spoke up with confidence. "Arthur. I have loved you very much for a long time. I have been thinking about this the past three months and this last one has been the best by far." Arthur blushed madly. "I love you too Francis, and you know that...-" He was silenced by the other. "When you told me this morning you were pregnant with _OUR_ child, I knew this was the right time." He got up and went up on one knee, facing him. Arthur blushed even darker, nodding, before seeing the other kneeling in front of him. "F-Francis?" He said, as his eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen right then in his mind. His heart pounded in his chest. Francis smiled and pulled out the box, opening it and revealing the ring. "Veux-tu m'épouser?" He asked, his heart beating even faster than Arthur's.

Almost in a single heartbeat, Arthur gasped, his hands going closely to his face. He couldn't believe it...A chance to spend his whole life with Francis...The one he loved. With tears of joy running down his face, he said his reply in a shy tone. "Y-Yes. I will marry you. I will!" Arthur could never feel a single moment any better than this as he almost sobbed happily right there. Francis jumped up and gave him a long and sweet kiss. They could hear a few people around them sigh and clap a little but no one else in the world mattered right now. Arthur didn't care for anyone around them, he gave a kiss to Francis like it was the kiss of life, wrapping his arms around him. Nobody seemed to exist anymore. It was like the two of them were on their own, not a care for the world. Finally breaking only for air, Francis took the ring and slipped it onto Arthur's finger, making sure it was put on perfectly. Arthur still felt the tears of joy sliding down his face, lifting his hand up to admire the ring. "Oh, Francis...It's beautiful!" He gushed, pulling in for a quick kiss, before breaking them apart, letting them breathe, and not wanting to cause a scene

They then sat down as Francis slipped his credit card next to the bill. "We should celebrate tonight." He said with a bright smile, now looking at Arthur. Arthur nodded and blushed, keeping his smile up. "We should see the stars tonight, just like how we used to." They both agreed on it and they both went quiet, before Arthur broke the silence. "I love you so much Francis...and well..I...I've come to love the child as well." His face was very red. Francis was overjoyed, glad that Arthur didn't actually hate the little miracle they had created. His eyes glanced down to his fiancee's stomach and he sighed contently. "As have I..." He muttered. "You'll make an excellent mother." Arthur's face only reddened more. "God, shut up. I am a male and you know that. You're the git I'm marrying." He rolled his eyes but then he became a bit tense, gripping tightly onto Francis's hand. "J-Just promise me this will go okay, alright?" He said, looking worried.

Francis could tell something was wrong. "Chere? What is it?"

"I..." Arthur said, his previous smile faltering . "I feel like something may go wrong. The doctor said risks. " He tried hard to smile again, but couldn't. It was true. He had been given a lecture on every possible thing to go wrong during the next months. Francis gripped his hand tighter. "Of course there are risks, your body is not meant for this." He said nervously, his face maybe going slightly pale. "I know." Arthur gave a wince as the other gripped his hand tighter. " I bloody well don't know how he could name so many. But I'll be fine. I promise you. " He gave a nervous smile, that didn't even match his feared tone of voice. "I know you will." the Frenchman said. looking Arthur in the eyes. They soon left and drove back home, unable to say anything more.

...

Now they were outside in the backyard, watching the stars. However, it turned from a peaceful little romantic moment to them both being almost completely bare. Francis was kissing all down Arthur and teasing him wherever he could, licking the pink nubs of his nipples, or sliding his hands down below while the cool air and plush blanket kept them from being too hot or too cold. He slid his hands down the Englishman's body and was about to slide his hand to the other's mouth and order him to suck, but then Arthur flipped them around, making him the one to tease Francis instead. He did the same as the other did, but now moved Francis's member into his mouth, sucking him off roughly to thank him for the engagement and everything. Francis moaned, gripping the blanket underneath him and was in bliss, amazed at how good Arthur was. Then once he was spent, they both headed inside.

"Francis..." Arthur said, inhaling the scent of the other as they cuddled up on the couch.

"Yes, mon amour?" He said, wrapping the blanket around their bare bodies tightly

"I want us to have a son." He said, closing his eyes, as simple as that.

"...A son would be wonderful..." Francis said, falling asleep against him.

TRANSLATIONS:

**Cher/ Chere = dear**

**Mon dieu = My god (exclamation)**

**Vous n'avez rien fait mal = You did nothing wrong / You have done no bad **

**Coq au vin = Popular French dish including chicken cooked in very little wine**

**Veux-tu m'épouser = Will you marry me? (Question )**

**Amour = Love**


	3. Horrid news

(**Hello! Author here! Every chapter will have translations down below and some sort of description or news right here. So make sure to read this before you start reading every chapter in case there's something you don't understand~ Now you may continue.)**

Three months passed.

Arthur was peacefully sleeping until he heard the creak of the bedroom door open and Francis's thick accent wake him up. "Good morning, mon amour." Francis walked into their bedroom with a tray of breakfast for Arthur, placing it down on the nightstand and smiling brightly to him. Arthur felt ready to punch his face in. "Ah, hello." Arthur sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking to Francis and smiling upon seeing the breakfast. "Thank you." He muttered, his smile fading as a headache hit him. "Du rien~" Francis said as he kissed his cheek. "We're finally going to find out if we're having a little boy or girl." He smiled brighter, leaned down and gently kissed Arthur's belly. "Oh...Yes I nearly forgot." Arthur said, forcefully pushing him away and taking the tray and putting it in his lap. It just annoyed him to death when Francis acted so romantic and parental just because he was having his child.

The Englishman began eating his breakfast and sighed, his taste not as fine as it used to be. Once he finished, he put the tray back where it was and looked to the ground, running a hand through his untidy hair. At-least it was better than spending every morning throwing up and crying. By now he didn't know what to think anymore. He couldn't believe he was having this man's child at all. He didn't even...- Then Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts when Francis took a hand and brought him up with a smile, allowing them to get dressed. Arthur wore one of his favorite sweater-vests and smiled lightly, but that was ruined when he put on a good pair of jeans and it ended up being much too tight on him. He eventually got them to fit right, but then Francis hugged him from behind, nearly scaring him to death. "You're getting a baby bump, mon amour~" He said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and if that was a compliment, Arthur took it as an insult. "Shut up, git." He muttered, looking away.

"You're much more beautiful though." Francis said with a pout as he let himself get dressed, pulling away from the clearly irritable Brit. Arthur blushed a bit, but turned away. "Beautiful?" He repeated, feeling his heart maybe flutter a little. "Of course. You have our child inside you. How can I not see that as anything but beautiful?" Francis murmured, leading them downstairs to head to the doctor's as he slipped on his shoes. Arthur had no comment on that and rushed to the car as fast as he could to hide his blush.

...

"Ah hello." A new doctor said to Arthur and Francis. Arthur felt his heart drop a little. "What happened to Doctor Braginski? We used to check up with him all the time." He didn't want some strange new man to be working with him now. The office they were in made him feel uncomfortable. He saw posters relating to pregnancies, and there was an ultrasound machine in the back which looked almost like a torture device. But Francis and Arthur had paid for the best prenatal care they could, worried since Arthur already had health complications. "He got promoted. I'm so very sorry to say. I will be working with you now though, it's nothing to fear." Arthur sat down on the patient bed, shivering as his sweater was removed. The doctor took his blood pressure and heartbeat and any normal test, and seemed concerned as he wrote things down. Francis kept quiet the whole time, holding Arthur's hand.

"Do you want to find out the gender?" The doctor asked them both calmly and a very excited Francis spoke up. "Oui!" He said with a bright smile. Arthur was moved to the bed connected to the ultrasound and he looked away. It always sort of scared him whenever they showed that image of their child on the screen, and seeing it twitch made him ready to pass out. He wasn't terrified of the child itself, oh no, he was scared of what it may do to him. The doctor rubbed the cold gel onto Arthur's stomach and placed the scope against his skin and instantly up on the screen was the image Arthur somewhat dreaded. "It's a boy." He doctor mumbled as Arthur had tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was about to cry, maybe it was the idea of having his own little version of him to love. "I...I'm so happy." He muttered, looking to Francis who smiled and sighed. "He's our little boy-" The doctor then pulled away, turning the machine off and gripped Francis's shoulder. "Mr. Bonnefoy. We need to talk. Alone."

Francis got up with a little tremble and was led out, the door closed tightly behind him and the doctor. They walked a little ways away into the hall so Arthur wouldn't hear. "We're afraid to say that more serious risks have come up for Arthur." The doctor said somberly, feeling so horrible to tell Francis this. "W-Well, I understand, miseour, that men d-don't usually give birth and all..." Francis said shakily. "The real problem is Arthur's blood circulation. It's a high risk for his kidneys to shut down during this..." The color faded from Francis's face.

"Isn't there anything you can do about it?"  
"We wouldn't consider hospitalization at this early but it's very likely-"  
"But what of our _son_?"  
"I can't say what would happen to your child if it happened. It would most likely be lost..."  
"Can't you save them both?"  
"We'll do as much as we can, but Arthur will get very sick."  
"B-But you can make sure nothing goes wrong, oui? You can make them healthy?"

The doctor managed to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. It was a very horrid subject to continue. "His blood pressure is low to begin with and that's a sign this might happen. You'll need to keep him on a strict diet of high nutrients to keep Arthur and your son alright...Also to prevent him from getting sick." Francis bit his lip and his face was grim. "What do I tell him?" He said, looking to the door of the room Arthur was in. "You're going to have to keep this lightly on him...Stress and panic will only make this situation worse." Francis then walked quickly to the door, opened it in a single breath and felt his heart pound in his chest with fear as he saw Arthur. He then instantly scooped his fiancee' into a hug and sighed, nodding to the doctor. "Come on cher...Let's go home. We have a little boy to name." He said, not as happy as he would have been.

...

Arthur sat on the couch once they got home, drinking some tea while his free arm was curled over his abdomen. Francis was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning while they sort of conversed. "Have you thought of any good names yet?" He said with a smile, looking to the Brit who was content and happy. "I thought of George, Marcus, William..." He then went on with a list of nothing but English boy names and Francis rolled his eyes. "Well, it's 1967, and there's a name I really like. It's not that popular." He took a slight breath. "I like the name Peter." He said. Arthur, surprised that his lover didn't choose a French name sighed contently. "Peter? That name I like." He said, taking a sip of his tea and sighing. Francis then went over and sat down next to him. "How do you feel?" He said, nuzzling against him. Arthur blinked a little. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" He said, confused. Francis wondered...

Should he tell Arthur he was sick and could die with their son now named Peter? Should he tell him the pain he would soon experience? Should he even be thinking about this. "No reason." Francis mumbled, feeling a slight bit saddened, but still smiled, knowing he could at-least be happy this day and find two people to live for.

TRANSLATIONS:

**Mon amour: My love**

**Du rien : You're welcome / It was nothing**

**Oui: Yes**

**Miseour: Proper name, used as "sir" or "mister" **


	4. A visit from an old friend

**SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY EVERYONE. ADMIN HERE HAS BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH PERSONAL AFFAIRS BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER IN SMALL SEGMENTS**

**(Note: The beginning is a dream sequence and never actually happened. So it is in italics to prove so)****  
**

_Two months had passed._

_Who was he?_

_He found himself laying against cold concrete, alone. No name. No explanation of who he was. He had heard a name called to him so many times from the distant ocean but didn't understand who was saying it. He was merely an unknown little boy sitting on the wet concrete of what appeared to be some sort of building...in the ocean. He was alone. That's when one day he heard footsteps and backed into a corner terrified. He looked up to see this man with thick eyebrows, golden hair that was spiked, and eyes greener than the forests of England... The boy tried to speak to him so many times before but the man never said anything to him and it was almost like he wasn't there._

_Some sort of sailor boy who told him he loved him _

_All he knew is his name was Arthur and he was engaged to someone. Or that's what was heard. Finally he was able to talk to him for once though. The man called Arthur was confused though as the boy hugged him, pushing him away and asking for an explanation of why he was being hugged. Asking who he was and why they were here out of all places...Why he was dressed as a sailor... Then the boy would giggle and disappear waving at him and saying goodbye._

Arthur suddenly flashed out of his mid-awake thoughts and woke up to see Francis looking at him. He lifted a thick eyebrow of confusion but then saw he woke up much later than usual. It was Peter's fault, making him sleep at the most random times. Francis gave a grin to Arthur. "We should go for a walk." He said with a soft and light smile, holding up a set of house keys. Arthur pulled the sheets over his face and groaned, not wanting Francis to see how horrible he looked. He hated dressing in front of the other, thinking Francis would make some some snarky comment and leave it at that. However, lately, he had been dreaming the same dream over and over, and if he told Francis, the Frenchman would be confused and ask him if he was making it all up.

Francis had been very worried ever since the news from the doctor two months ago. Arthur had only really had a cold in that time gap, but it was enough sickness to give Francis a warning. The weather was still just a bit cold out, even if it was June, and of course leaves were already falling. The weather in their town was quite complicated. Looking around, Francis decided not to dress quite yet and pulled him and Arthur onto the bed just to nuzzle in embrace. "Je t'iame." He muttered, his eyes fluttering closed. Arthur held onto him and sighed. "I hope Peter's not just like you." The Englishman said, frowning. "He'll never let go of me, and cry if I'm gone for too long. Just like you...and tease me constantly." Francis chuckled. "And make fun of your eyebrows?" He guessed with a smile. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know...He's going to have my eyebrows so you wait and see." Francis stopped smiling. "Your eyebrows, what do you mean?"

Arthur sighed. "Whenever you make fun of my eyebrows, Peter won't stop moving. He hates it."

There was a silence until Francis went down to Arthur's belly. "Desole little Peter, but your father's eyebrows are quite huge." Francis murmured in a gentle tone. Arthur pushed him away at once. "You're putting horrible thoughts into his head." He said, frowning. Then Francis sighed, getting up. "Arthur...I need to tell you something." He said quietly. Arthur sat up at once. "What is it?" He said with an unsure smile, thinking it would be good news. "I don't know how to tell you this and I've been trying to tell you before." He said, his face slightly paled. "The doctor said you could be very sick. That you don't have enough blood to supply you and Peter." Arthur was in complete shock and disbelief. He felt his heart break into milllion pieces. "You mean...I could...d-.." Arthur couldn't say the final world and flung himself into Francis's arms. Francis didn't say anything and whispered. "I won't let you. Or Peter." he murmured, running his hands through Arthur's silky hair.

There still was a dark silence between them both. They simply remained quiet. Arthur then decided to get up and dress, brushing a hand against his sore back. He decided he would tell Francis about the intense pain he felt if it got worse. The Englishman looked through the closet, and found a drab grey sweater. It was mostly Francis's fault, considering he had taken Arthur clothes shopping for the obvious reasons and picked out what he considered "adorable." Arthur would roll his eyes in the dressing rooms of the stores as Francis would make loving compliments about his figure. He pulled off what he had worn to bed previously and pulled the sweater over his head. He then wrapped a scarf around his neck and glanced down. He didn't look as good as he used to. There was no way Francis could consider this "cute." '_Absurd' _Arthur thought to himself as he threw on some jeans and a belt that was at it's loosest _  
_

Francis was buttoning up his coat as he then took Arthur's hand. "We shall go." He said, leading them both downstairs through the front door.

They passed both cars in the driveway and then were out on the sidewalk. Arthur smiled faintly as his engagement ring hit Francis's palm. Francis gave his hand a light squeeze as they began to walk. It was simple mostly, and eventually they conversed again. Arthur tried to keep an equal pace as Francis. "It is quite a beautiful day..." He said smiling as Francis winked and replied. "Not as beautiful as you~" Arthur blushed and turned his head. "Well...Your beauty is much higher than mine..." Francis rolled his eyes and laughed before going quiet. "So, have you told anyone about Peter yet?" He asked lightly. "I only wrote to one of my brothers, his reaction was really...ah...He thought it was a joke. " Arthur laughed. "Eventually he believed me. Have you told anyone you're going to be a father yet? " Francis thought to himself. "I gave Matthew a call. He assumed it was a joke as well. When I told him I was serious he believed me... I think he still did not but was to polite to say anything."

Arthur laughed a little, still walking with the other. "It's hard to explain our little miracle. " Arthur whispered. "It's even harder to explain how we accepted Peter. I thought you would be furious if I told you I was pregnant at all. Even for being a man." Francis frowned. "How could I ever be furious at you? It's not your fault that you're special. Honestly I was more scared for you then angry. It's very unusual and sometimes I worry..." Arthur shook a bit. "I'm just trying to protect him." He whispered a bit fearfully. They could start arguments so easily. You will, I'm sure." Francis smiled. His smile faded a bit though, "I don't want mon papa anywhere near you or Peter." Arthur gave him a nervous glance. "You're still inviting him to the wedding, right? " He asked the question shakily. Francis seemed to get angry. "Pour quois? He would hit me for loving another man and if he saw you he would call our Peter a_ sin against nature_ and he might try to lay a hand on you. It's best if he stays in France and doesn't know about any of this." Arthur looked down as they continued to walk. "He's your father...You must love him." He gripped the other's hand very tightly. "Why should I love that man when he hates everything about me? And especially when he hates you even when he hasn't even met you. He's a homophobic, insane catholic, drunk, who hates the British." Francis glared forward, picturing his dad in his head.

Arthur still was quiet. "W-What was your mother like?" He asked nervously. "Ma mammon?" Francis smiled fondly to himself. "She was wonderful. She never raised her voice and was always so supportive. Somehow whenever mon papa would get to loud she always calmed him down..." He frowned a bit again but it was more of sadness then of anger. "One day she got sick. The doctor said she had blood poisoning because her kidneys stopped working..." Arthur stopped them and put his hand on Francis's shoulder. "She was a great woman Francis. You couldn't deserve anyone better." He said, trying to make the other happy. "M-Merci!" Francis said, giving a light kiss to him. "Merci beaucou-"

They were then strangely interrupted by loud footsteps heading their way.

If nobody could recognize that loud voice, they obviously had never met Alfred. "Hey Artie!" The American said, running towards them and instantly stopping. He looked so much different from the college years, with being much taller and looking maybe a bit more handsome, but it was obvious he still hadn't grown up and he had the voice of a child. Alfred's random appearance caused Arthur to hide the hand behind his back, not wanting Alfred to see the engagement ring. A long time ago Arthur and Alfred had been together but it didn't work so well in college, but then Arthur found the love of his life, Francis, a mere few weeks later. Alfred was too naive to even notice. The now current Alfred smiled and looked at him and Francis. "Are you two datin' or something?" He asked.

Francis smiled brightly at that and pulled Arthur close to him, pecking his cheek. "Of course we are together." He said with a smirk. Arthur spoke up quietly. "We've been together for two years Alfred. I love Francis more than anything. However, it's been quite a while. You seem the same." He coughed. "_But you still act like a child."_ He whispered, and luckily the clueless American didn't hear. Arthur looked down a bit while Alfred seemed to stare at him for several minutes. "You look way different!" He said, beaming. "You got fat! You were always bugging me for food!" Arthur felt anger come up in him. "Shut up!" He said, his face red. God, he hated it when people just HAD to point out that he was carrying a child that could one day kill him. Alfred only laughed and continued to smile. "If you were a woman, I would think that you would be pregnant." He said. Arthur's face was still near-fury. "SHUT UP!" He said louder than before as he looked at Alfred. "What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to the U.S." Francis begun to start walking as Alfred gave a rushed reply, watching the Frenchman take his Arthur away.

...  
"Nice house." Alfred muttered as they stepped into the Bonnefoy-Kirkland residence. It was an average house and was decorated in a French style, but had the English scent of tea and sometimes Arthur's knitting needles left out. It was just the perfect size to raise Peter in however, as an old office room had to be renovated to make the nursery. Arthur decided it would be best to tell Alfred the rules before he would screw something up. "There are some rooms of restriction here and you need to have our permission to enter some." Arthur said, referring to Peter's room and glancing at Francis. Francis nodded and gave a knowing glance back as he got out three glasses of wine. Arthur quietly sat down as Alfred had a look of pure confusion.

"Uh, so you're not harboring any secret aliens are you?"

That question made Arthur put a hand to his face and groan. "God-dammit Alfred, get your mind straight, we're not doing anything like that!" He snapped, watching the American sit down next to him. "Oui, we're not." Francis said, placing the glasses down as he sat on the other side of Arthur, kissing his cheek and taking his own glass. Arthur and Alfred both took their glasses while Arthur's hand was shaking. Alfred noticed that and the prominent ring that was on Arthur's hand. "So, you wear jewelry now?" He asked, taking a swig of wine.

'_Shit._' Arthur thought to himself. "Yes, that's it." He muttered, letting the lie slip easily as he looked at the deep red of the wine. Francis gave him a worried glance as he bit his lip and looked away. "You don't want to tell Alfred?" The Frenchman said in a whisper as he hoped Alfred wouldn't hear. That was proven wrong when the American cocked an eyebrow up in suspicion. "Tell me what?" He asked, frowning.

Arthur shifted around awkwardly in his seat. "Well, er, me and Francis are engaged." He muttered, trying to not make it sound sarcastic and rude. Alfred was in shock. "What?! You're engaged? To a French guy? I mean, I'm happy for you, but I thought you hated the French!" Alfred said a little loudly. Arthur's face was slightly red. As a child he found nothing bad with the French, considering his father was full English and was nicer than ever to the race. His mother wasn't particularly fond but she still thought the same way. "Alfred...I've changed quite a bit and you need to stay with this. I don't even drink anymore." Alfred felt as if Arthur was avoiding the subject. "Well, it's good that you're not drinking, but you're already engaged? I don't know how to react."

It then went quiet and suddenly Alfred took a sudden turn as he spoke up again. "Can I use your bathroom?" He said, standing up. Arthur sighed. "Third door on the right." He replied back as he watched the American trot off into the hall behind them. Once Alfred was out of earshot, Francis took the glass Arthur was holding and placed it down on the table. "He seems nice." The Frenchman muttered.

The American walked into the hallway, already forgetting what Arthur said. "He said the second door, right?" He muttered to himself as he turned a fairly new looking was nothing close to a bathroom. The room was a beautiful light blue. A white crib was in the corner with soft, plush blankets inside of it, all with printed boats or waves on them. In another corner was a massive pile of plush seagulls,which were enough for an army. There was a little nightstand with a picture of Arthur and Francis smiling and in each-other's arms, both looking at the camera. Alfred walked around in shock, not believing anything he saw. He then looked on one wall and saw the words "Peter's room" in cute letters. He looked into the dresser and saw nothing but baby clothes. That's when he slowly walked out, not wanting to say anything and he frantically looked to Francis and Arthur. "Who's...Peter?" He asked, almost hyperventilating.

The couple both went pale and were silenced. "P...Peter is our son." Arthur said quietly. "Y-Your son? You...have a son?" Alfred said, still breathing heavy. "Where is he?" Alfred glanced at the glass of wine Arthur didn't drink out of and then glanced at his stomach, not wanting to know the answer. Arthur then got up and faced the American. "He's not born yet. I'm pregnant with him." He said lightly as Alfred was about ready to suffocate

A silence hit the room but quickly was gone once Alfred spoke up.

"You've been... pregnant?" Alfred stared at him. "You can't be pregnant. You're just bigger since the last time I saw you. And you just quit drinking because it's bad for you. You can't be pregnant, you're a guy! You're my best friend who is a guy! You're not fucking pregnant!" He was pacing back and forth as Arthur paled slightly. "Alfred...I'm not kidding...I swear, it's true." Arthur looked back at Francis who was sitting down and wanted him to join in on the argument. Francis stood up next to Arthur and put an arm around him. Alfred was still pacing. "How can you be pregnant?! I got a C in human biology, you physically can not get pregnant!" Francis finally spoke up, "I know it must be hard for you to-" Alfred stopped and looked at Francis. "Shut up! You did this to him didn't you?! You changed my Artie! You took him away from me!" Francis felt some anger come up in him. "I didn't do anything! He changed on his own and it only makes me love him more!" Alfred turned to Arthur. "Is this why you're engaged? Because you dated a guy for two years and by some fucking, whatever this is, you got pregnant?"

Arthur had tears in his eyes as he listened to the both of them fight. If it was anything Arthur hated in his life, it was fighting. "E-Enough..." He said, before he started to break out into crying. "J-Just shut up Alfred! I-I don't care if I would fucking die just to have Peter...I want my only son to experience the world!" Francis took Arthur into his arms and whispered words of comfort to him. "You know I hate to see you cry mon lapin. Don't cry." Alfred was suddenly afraid of what Arthur said. "What do you mean... You don't care if you'd die?" He asked, clenching his fists. Arthur sighed as he cried into Francis's chest before he looked back at Alfred. "J-Just some medical problems..." He said, almost in the tone of a whisper. "I don't even know if I'll be with Peter...Or he will..." Francis's eyes widened once he heard that. "He will, and you will be here with him." Francis told him, kissing Arthur's head. Alfred took a step closer. "Arthur, of course there are medical problems. You can't have children. You're not built like that. I know you're attached to it but... If it's between you and the kid, please don't choose the kid."

Arthur frowned, some tears still in his eyes. That was horrible of Alfred to say. It was almost as if Alfred was implying he should just kill Peter. "So nice of you Alfred to care about me!" He said sarcastically. "Of course I care about you. You're my oldest and probably closest friend." Alfred turned to Francis who was still holding onto Arthur. "You love him right?" he asked. Francis looked up at him. "Oui. I love him more than anything." Alfred looked him in the eye. "If it comes down to it... If it's between Arthur or your son... You'll choose Arthur right?" France stared at him as he felt his heart begin to rip in two. "I... I won't have to choose. We're going to be a family." he said quietly. Arthur changed the subject as quick as he could. He didn't want Alfred to make Francis hate Peter. "Al..." Arthur muttered, wiping the last tears from his eyes. "I love Peter more than anything, alright? I'd give him the world if I could..." He sighed and hugged Francis. "I love my wonderful fiancee' too. Francis makes me so happy. " Francis agreed. "Oui. We'll be married, have Peter, and be the most wonderful parents in the world."

Alfred shook his head and frowned. "I wish it were that simple, I really do." He said bitterly.

Arthur glared at him. "What are you trying to suggest?" He asked, his previous smile turning into a dark frown.  
"Like I said, how the hell are you going to have this baby? To actually, you know, give birth to it? You can't, you're a dude. Something's going to happen. You two are just to blinded with love for this thing and each-other to see it or admit what I'm saying." Arthur's heart dropped once he heard the word "thing." He grit his teeth. "We are not! I'm going to face the risks and do whatever it takes for Peter!" Alfred sighed, as he clearly wasn't listening. He wanted Francis to hopefully stop Arthur from having the child. "You're my best friend. I don't want you getting hurt over a kid. Francis, you don't want him getting hurt either do you?" Francis nuzzled closer to Arthur. "He's not just a kid he's our son Peter. I love him just as much as I love Arthur... If hurt is the worst thing that's going to happen, then we're having Peter."

At this point Alfred knew he couldn't get through to them. He felt a little defeat. "Just... Just say you'll be careful." He muttered, looking away.

Arthur went over and hugged Alfred gently. "I promise. I will be careful." Alfred smiled a bit as he hugged him back. "And... If this kid, I mean Peter does come out and you're alright... I... I get to be it's godfather right?" Arthur felt the need to smile as well, but didn't. "I see nothing wrong with it." He looked back at Francis. "Can Alfred be the godfather?" He asked lightly. Francis sighed and smiled weakly. "I'd be fine with it." He muttered. Alfred, was still worried but he pushed that aside for now, then grinned brightly and knelt so he was eye level with Arthur's stomach. "Hear that little dude? I'm gonna be your god-daddy."

Arthur blushed slightly and looked away, but bit his lip and said nothing more.

Things were alright as Alfred continued to spend the day with them and they came back from having lunch at a wonderful restaurant. It mostly involved Arthur and Francis talking about wedding plans or Alfred mentioning his boyfriend Matthew who turned out to be Francis's cousin. Things were awkward from there.

Alfred was still convinced that Francis only married Arthur because he got him pregnant and would probably have him dead from it. He knew that if he got rid of that kid then hopefully Francis would break off the engagement and Arthur would be all his. It would be amazing and they wouldn't have to worry about anything happening. Or maybe he could find some way to make Arthur have a miscarriage. Either option would work out.

However Alfred was quickly let out of the house because Francis seemed to get stressed from him. Alfred frowned but smiled at Arthur. "Well..." He said as he was directed to the door after they got home from lunch. "All I can say is Peter will really grow up liking the sea." He turned and went outside.

"You should get him a sailor outfit."


	5. The little sailor

**(If you guys are waiting for sex scenes then the next chapter is for you. It starts the second storyline)**

Francis_ hated it._

He hated going to work ever since that day five months ago, when he heard Arthur would have serious risks just trying to have Peter. Now they only had a week, if not days before he may never see Arthur again. Why he hated going to work would be the people coming around his office and seeing the pictures of Arthur and a very new Ultrasound of Peter on his wall. People would ask who the lucky mother was and he would give no response. It hurt him just a little, to think these could be his only pictures left of the two people he didn't want to loose. Sometimes while he would watch his co-workers take a lunch break, he would sit in his office with the door locked and think quietly to himself. Arthur was risking his life for Peter and he even knew it. Sometimes he felt like it was his fault...and if this would never happen, it would be okay.

Arthur had been in a bad condition, and was nearly crippled to walk just because Peter wasn't fitting his thin frame. He had gotten extremely sick during the eighth month and was in the hospital for a week to just recover. He was fine now but it still worried Francis. Francis had to recently miss days and days of work because he was so worried over Arthur. It mostly left Arthur confused as to why Francis cared so much about him. He thought he was fine, even if Peter could cause him pain sometimes. He didn't feel like anything was wrong. It was much better than staying in the hospital with an oxygen mask on and unable to keep anything down.

But he understood Peter was coming soon and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Francis left work early to go out shopping for groceries and he sighed greatly. He needed to get his mind off of Arthur for once even if it was the only thing he could think about. He eventually got home as he brought in the bags and saw the back of the couch and the top of Arthur's head. "Salut, mon amour." He muttered, looking down at him. Arthur had gotten a job of his own as an editor and publisher and was typing on a laptop and carefully trying to focus but then Francis startled him a bit, and he smiled. "Hello to you too. How was shopping today? Were many people out?" Francis sighed. It was all right." He said as he walked away to put the food away. "Non, not many people were out today. It must be the weather." Arthur frowned at that. "Winter is coming sooner than I thought. But that's good. Peter will be able to see the snow." The Englishman chuckled as he put the laptop away and curled up a bit more on the couch, his hands over his belly.

"It will be good." Francis smiled as he finished, his blue eyes lighting up. "He's coming soon. I'm so excited." Arthur nodded at that. "I'm excited too, I simply cannot wait. I mean, I never expected to be a parent. But all that matters is that I'm healthy." Francis went over and sat down next to him. "Oui, your health is all that matters." They both smiled for a while but it wore away. "I'm worried." Arthur muttered, his face going into a nervous expression. Francis had the same feeling. "I am too. Is your back alright?" He asked gently. Arthur frowned at that. "Actually...It's worse than ever. I've been feeling pain all week." Francis's face went pale as a shaking hand went to his cell phone. "You need to tell me these things once they come up..." He said lightly. "We're calling the doctor."

Francis held Arthur close as he dialed the number, his hand still shaking. A voice answered almost a few seconds later. "Hello." The doctor muttered as he seemed to be flipping through papers. "This must be Francis Bonnefoy's number, am I correct?" Francis went quiet. "Oui, it is. Arthur's back is hurting and we're wondering if that's normal. There was a little silence. "Do you know where it hurts exactly? It's normal for back pain if it's in the right places..." Was the said reply from the doctor. Francis glanced down at Arthur who was gritting his teeth and sighed. "His lower back...m-monsieour." Then the doctor went quiet. "Oh, Francis...That's where his kidneys are located..."

Francis was silent as well. "Oh..." He said in a scarce tone.

The doctor asked questions in an almost frustrated tone. "Is it severe pain? How long has it been? Ah...Francis, is your son born yet?" Francis's hand shook violently and he dropped the phone but picked it up and sighed. "N-Non, Peter hasn't been born yet..." The doctor sighed roughly. "Mister Bonnefoy, I need you to understand that this could be serious. Your son can feel anything Arthur feels...and in this case it's pain." Francis couldn't believe those words. "They're both in pain?" Once Arthur heard that he felt his heart stop cold for a split second. "Yes." The doctor said, more saddened than usual. "Is there anything you can do? For them both?" Francis said, his heart dropping a little. "I'm afraid not at this late...They can only be treated once Peter is born."

Francis's throat went dry. "So my fiancee' and son are going to be in pain for another few weeks and there's nothing you can do about it?" The Frenchman said, frowning darkly. "N...No, but please understand that the hospital does better care than me. They may help Arthur more than I ever can. His condition has led to many problems and if I tried to do something it would make things worse." Francis now had tears brimming his eyes. "So no matter what you do they'll only end up hurt." He said, feeling a tear run down his cheek. Arthur now had tears of his own running down and he turned away from Francis, not wanting him to see. "Once your son comes, take Arthur to the hospital...Or any day soon. I'm afraid there's not much I can do." Francis now felt slight anger hit him. "Oui. That's what we planned originally." He muttered coldly as he hung up. He then turned to his sobbing Englishman. Francis put his phone away and gave Arthur a hug. "See? All we have to do is stay calm. Then you can give birth to Peter, the doctor can fix you both up, we'll get married, and we will be a happy family." he said in a shaky voice. Arthur gave no reply and continued to cry.

Francis ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, trying to soothe him. "It will be true...It will be...We'll just have to stay calm." Arthur cried off his final tears and finally looked at Francis. "I hope so...I want to be with you...and Peter...he's so strong..." Arthur attempted to smile but it looked sad. "Oui, je sais, you're both very strong." Francis muttered, keeping him closer than before. Arthur sighed a bit. "I-I just want it to be the three of us..."

"Oui...The three of us..."

Arthur sighed and continued to cry as he gave a slight wince, but it was unnoticeable. "I..." He started to say but stopped. Francis then spoke up "W-What if this is worse than what we're making it out to be, cher? What if I have to choose?" Arthur's heart shattered, hearing that. "You won't have to-"

"What if I can only choose to save one of you...And if you died...I'd raise Peter all on my own. Me and him would have a hole in our lives without you." Arthur tried hard not to cry at this point. "N-No...we'll be fine Francis...We'll both live. If Peter died, our lives would be much worse and who knows what would happen..." There was a silence. The Frenchman began to worry even more. Francis was shaking as his hands went down to Arthur's stomach. "How are they going to get him out?"Francis asked, looking to Arthur.

Arthur winced suddenly again and sighed. "Probably surgery. There's no other way. I don't want it to hurt." Francis sighed. "Oh Arthur, non, non, they're good doctors, they can't hurt you...They can't..."

Francis had no idea that the next few seconds would be the most horrifying in his life.

It was all quiet. Arthur leaned into Francis before giving off a painful whimper. Francis's eyes widened and he pulled away. "Arthur? What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. Arthur gave no reply for a while until he eventually spoke. "I-It's nothing...P-Peter's just hurting a bit more than usual, I'm fine..." He said, his eyes full of pain. Francis quietly looked at him, starting to become afraid. "Non, I won't have that anymore. Are you alright?" Arthur gave no reply and started to groan painfully and loudly, holding Francis as close as he could until he gasped. Francis started to worry. "A-Arthur? W-What's happening?!" He asked. He was silenced when his fiancee' put a hand on his head to make him glance down and all Francis could see was trickles of blood running down the other's legs.

No...It couldn't be...

Francis understood what was happening as he picked up Arthur into his arms and got them out of the house. He helped the other into his seat and ran to his side, starting the car as quickly as possible. Arthur was confused and began to cry. "W-What's happening?" He said, wanting the pain to stop. Francis responded quickly. "You're going into labor." He muttered, driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

Francis soon pulled into the hospital parking lot and got Arthur out of his seat and held him back into his arms. He was loosing blood...so much blood...Francis ran inside, despite his full hands and stood in front of the desk. "T-This man is in labor...I know how that sounds but it's true." The woman at the reception desk had heard of a pregnant man once and that was from the medical office miles away. "Then you must be...Bonnefoy..." She said as she got two doctors to get them to the emergency room.

Arthur held onto Francis for dear life, creating a bit of a scene as he sobbed louder and louder.

Francis followed the two men into the E.R as he held onto his Arthur close. He felt so horrible watching the other give him pained glances and scared looks. Once they were in, Francis set Arthur down onto the bed and bit his lip as the poor Englishman was twitching now. Some doctors were already inspecting Arthur to see how Peter was born and once his clothing was all removed, it was obvious he needed a c-section. The surgeons prepared and started to sterilize, and who appeared to be the leader glanced at Francis. "Mister Bonnefoy, it's suggested you leave." He said. Francis looked down sadly at Arthur and then glanced at the surgeons. "I-I'll wait outside..." He said, kissing Arthur. "Stay strong for me, mon amour." Arthur kissed him back as if it would be his last and Francis waited outside afterwards, worrying like crazy that something would go wrong with Peter or Arthur.

As Francis left, Arthur was completely terrorized and was screaming his name out at the top of his lungs. "FRANCIS! FRANCIS! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE! COME BACK!" He was so scared and the pain was overwhelming. He then saw all these doctors surround him with various pieces of metal in their hands. A rather strong doctor held him down and strapped an oxygen mask over his mouth and soon Arthur could scream no more and he felt himself slip away into sleep

_"Arthur? Arthur, sir, you aren't moving..." The sailor boy started to say, noticing how frigid the man was becoming. He felt tears spring up in his eyes as he watched the Englishman just stand there with a blank expression. Then all of a sudden the man fell back into the ocean. "NO!" The little boy shouted as he watched in horror. The man was drowning and the poor little boy couldn't save him. He then sat on the cold concrete and started to cry loudly and he didn't stop. Then the rain clouds opened up and at first there was some light but then beams shot out, and soon the whole area was covered in blinding light. The boy screamed as he curled up into a little ball on the ground and all he heard were some words in a comforting voice and suddenly he wasn't alone...There was some other man there holding him..._

Francis continued to wait outside as he was almost to a point of crying. It had been nearly two hours and all he could hear behind the door were the clinking of medical tools, the murmurs or yells for more blood, or the heart monitor making heart-racing beeps. He was about to run in and ask what went wrong until suddenly he heard a weak cry...The cry of an infant... He knew it was Peter and walked in. He smiled brightly as he watched the doctors wash the child up and wrap him in a blanket before being handed to Francis who looked down at him in pure happiness

"Arthur...It's our son...He's so beautiful..."

Francis wasn't really looking at Arthur, but all he cared about was his new little son who wouldn't stop crying, but still was so delicate and unique. It was his little Peter.

That happiness was taken out of Francis the second he heard the words "Arthur didn't survive."

Francis instantly rushed to Arthur's side where the Englishman showed no movement and looked completely pale. The heart monitor was off and wasn't running. Francis held Peter close to his chest when he heard that and tried hard not to cry. "Q-Q-Quois?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe it...Arthur wasn't dead, no, not on Peter's birthday...

There was a silence that was broken by Peter's continuous crying.

Then suddenly a groan escaped Arthur's lips and his green eyes opened. "I'm...I'm still here..." He said faintly, giving a very tired smile. He reached his arm out towards Francis once he eyed the bundle in his arms. "Peter..." He whispered.

Francis was extremely overjoyed that the love of his life was still alive and the surgeons were cheering and giving high-fives of success. Francis gave Peter over to Arthur. "He's magnifique." Francis said gently. Arthur quietly held the child and looked down. He was so small but at the same time seemed strong as Peter gripped onto Arthur's finger, stopping the crying and looking up at Arthur. "Francis...He has your eyes..." Arthur started to say when he let some tears of happiness slide down his face.

Francis chuckled lightly. "Je sais, cher. He has your eyebrows." The Frenchman said lightly, looking at the clear little eyebrows on Peter's face. Peter moved a bit in Arthur's arms and suddenly looked at Francis.

That made Francis shiver but he smiled lightly and played with his son's little hand. "Peter...Bonjour Peter...Je suis votre papa." He whispered as Arthur gave a tired sigh and closed his eyes. Then it seemed a little frightening when a nurse suddenly took Peter away from them and Arthur fell asleep...

...

"Which one do you think is him?" Francis asked with a smile, seeing various infants in incubators with little note cards stating their names. Arthur was right next to him and sighed softly. "He has to be that one." He muttered, looking over in the corner where the name _Peter Dove Bonnefoy-Kirkland_ was, but the hyphen would be gone soon. Arthur got permission and slowly took his son out, holding him lightly while supporting his head. However a nurse, the one from earlier, stopped them. "He's underweight." She said lightly, in a calm voice. "It's not serious, but he may be a little smaller than you expect. Francis nodded. "Oui, as long as he's alright."

The drive home was pleasant and they managed to keep Peter asleep. As soon as they went inside it was quiet and sort of a new love had formed. Arthur walked into Peter's room while Francis turned the light on and made sure the crib was comfortable enough for Peter to be in. It was proven right when no crying was made. "I could watch him sleep all night..." Francis whispered, holding Arthur's hand and looking down at Peter who was still sleeping.

Arthur nodded and gave Francis a deep kiss, turning off the lights.

For the first time in his life, Francis felt a happy feeling in his heart. He felt like he could be the best father to Peter so he wouldn't grow up like Francis...With an abusive father and a dead mother.

He would have his own little family to love like no other.

Just him, Peter, and Arthur.


	6. Introduction to story arc number two

(Well, I lied to your faces. It turns out this chapter will not have sex scenes. I have to introduce you to the second story arc so you understand the new chapters better, also my writing style may begin to change )

Welcome to the introduction of bloods. I am Peter Kirkland and I will tell you about my wonderful life in heaven!

I am a Britannia angel, but my bosses look at me odd when I say that. My father Arthur is a full Britannia angel and we live with all the others such as my uncles or his brothers if you prefer. I'm enjoying life here actually. I'm not allowed to see Arthur because our bosses won't let me. He's my guardian though and he protects me even though we usually never exchange words.

It's an amazing privilege to come up to heaven and there are certain traits from your parents or your life to lead up to the decision of being a demon or an angel. Daddy, or Arthur as I should call him is a full Britannia angel and is only so because his parents are both up here as angels and carry a very special trait that makes us the strongest angels to ever exist. Uncle Allistor says it's very hard to kill Britannia angels because they are so strong and I'm lucky to be one. Britannia angels can fake their deaths as many times as they need to and wake up once they are safe. It can be difficult though to do because some demons know about this.

If I hadn't of died, then maybe I wouldn't have been the final Britannia angel to ever exist.

Well, I only lived until age 12, but Daddy and Papa fought a lot and one day papa decided to leave. It made daddy so sad that he gave me up for adoption because he didn't want to be reminded of pap- I mean Francis. I didn't really mind that because Berwald and Tino took good care of me! I was only with them a few months until that drunk driver hit me. I don't know what happened after but all I know is I was sent up here first and I got to watch my funeral from the heavens. Papa wasn't there and it makes me sad. I feel like he doesn't care about me now. But soon I saw Daddy up here too and he had enough memory to remember me. It made me so happy to see him again.

Daddy- Sorry, I mean Arthur once again. Well, Arthur told me he died of a broken heart and missed me and Francis more than anything. But after a while he began to forget who I was and he lost most of his human memory as the years went by. Now it's nearly 450 years later and I wish he knew who I was.

Sometimes I talk to my grandmammon about Francis and she tells me he's a demon and I will not be able to see him. I don't know why. After a lot of questions she tells me he's only a demon because my grandpere is one too. I've never met Francis's father but I've seen pictures and heard him yell at papa on the phone. She also says she's a normal angel and her husband is a normal demon, making Francis a normal mix, but more demonic because of all of his sins. That's why people look at me weird, because I'm not full Britannia angel, I'm actually half standard demon.

I have a special power because I'm a mixed breed. I can change into a demon form too! It makes me more powerful and safe in-case anybody wants to hurt me!

But bad news when it comes to heaven. Demons have taken some angels and even the earliest Britannia angels and killed them, and our generation is coming soon. I don't know if I'll survive and Daddy's been trying to protect me and Ravis (Don't tell anyone, but Ravis was my best friend as a human and I think I like him!) because we are some of the youngest angels in heaven that the demons haven't claimed. I know what demons do. They take angels and use them as sex slaves or even kill them for fun.

I hope papa Francis isn't doing that to any angels. He's too nice and I don't want him to hurt anyone! Plus he's only supposed to be with daddy Arthur!

Well, now that my family is starting to get killed and me and Ravis are scared there's not much I can say except for one last thing.

Angels and demons can die. And if you're a very powerful demon or a Britannia angel, or maybe even a strong angel, you get reincarnated. The bad thing is if you're a normal angel or demon you will die normally and never exist again. The only way a normal can get reincarnated is if they kill a powerful breed and take their soul as their own. I wonder what would happen if a normal starts to die and you can sacrifice yourself so they can get reincarnated... Before they used to do reincarnations as animals...But now it's a secret. Hopefully it's something cool like maybe different people! Or even dinosaurs! I don't want to be reincarnated though. I already like my life as it is, even if papa can't be here.

Maybe one day I will wake up as a human again and I'll grow up and daddy and papa never got divorced...Maybe things will be alright...

Maybe I'll be something else besides a boy named Peter Dove Kirkland.


	7. Heaven and Hell

**(Enjoy the long-awaited sex scenes my darlings.)**

The next 12 years passed. Francis and Arthur had been loving, finally married parents for a while but began to fight and argue every single day and if they tried to make love, it would be harsh and painful. All Peter could do is watch as his parents fought right in front of him. He'd usually cry and run off into his room and lock the door or stand there and do nothing. One day Francis had enough though. He packed his bags and left. He never returned.

He never returned for Peter's new adoption...He never returned for Peter's funeral weeks later...

And soon Arthur died of a broken heart. He never returned for five hundred years.

_Five hundred years._

Arthur was an angel now, or to say even more, a Britannia angel. He was the only one of his kind as all of the others got killed off by the demons of hell. Recently all of the angel children had been taken down to hell and once the last two were gone, he knew that hell would certainly take him too. He didn't know much about the children that were gone, but one was fifteen and the other was twelve, both ages physically. Being an angel wasn't extraordinary.

He was a guardian angel and was the protector of the previously mentioned children but lost his job and now was frustrated and depressed. As the only Britannia angel, he was in risk of being killed because he was very special. Killing a Britannia angel would make anyone more powerful than they could imagine. In the process he lost most of his human memories but knew he had a husband as a human and nothing more. He still kept the wedding ring though and had gone to Earth to look for his husband's grave but he didn't know his name anymore. Today however, Arthur came down to see if he could look for the missing children. He wore a dress shirt and slacks and put his ring in the pocket. He didn't need to risk it.

Another thing, angels and demons both had wings that could be hidden from humans, but extremely visible to the other species. The wings were different depending on the breed or how powerful they were, just like demons who had more varied wings. There were many demons, but there were seven special ones that had a certain place in hell. Each were personifications of the seven sins. Arthur had only met one in his lifetime and that was Ivan, who was wrath and rumored to be double-sided. They had only met during the murder of all Britannia angels where Arthur lied and said he was a standard angel.

Arthur looked around a familiar town until suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Aren't you just a gorgeous little angel?" Said a seductive voice and Arthur turned around in fear. He saw a demon. However, the demon was utterly stunning...And Arthur's heart raced. The demon was a male that was slightly taller than Arthur and had red eyes that were outlined with the slightest blue, and he had gorgeous blonde hair that went a little past his shoulders. His black wings made him look a little more handsome and he seemed to have some sort of power under those crimson eyes. "W-Who are you?" Arthur said, stumbling with his words. As much as he wanted to snap the neck of the demon in front of him, he didn't.

The demon smirked even darker and looked into those innocent green eyes. "Francis Bonnefoy." He said, suddenly gripping on tightly to the angel and throwing him into a dark alleyway. "What is your name, petit ange?"

Arthur rubbed his arm as he was tossed to the ground and got back up. "Arthur Kirkland." He said, forcing himself to not look the other in the eyes. He knew who it was. Francis was the demon of lust and would make the other into a mindless puppet if he stared at him too long and probably kill him if they slept together. Then Francis forced him into a wall. "Hmm~ I like that name~" He said a little coldly as Arthur struggled. "Arthur...~" He whispered, nibbling on the other's earlobe with his sharp teeth, making it bleed. Arthur shrieked and tried hard to get away under the other's grasp. "Let me go, demon!" He said, his green eyes lighting up. Francis merely chuckled and pinned him more powerfully. "And why would I?" He asked, taking the other's chin and forcing it up, looking him in the eyes. "Besides, why would you want me to?"

Arthur felt his willpower snap the second he looked the other in the eyes and a warm, lustful feeling started taking over. He was stuck in a trance as he fell deeply in love with Francis and fixed the gap between their lips, shuttering when he felt the power Francis had under his lips. Arthur's voice changed from a soft British accent to one dripping with sultry words. "I need you...I want you..." He said, one of his hands unpinning so he could try to unbutton the other's crimson suit.

"Je sais, je sais." Francis said, kissing him again and sharply biting his lip. "Do you want to come down to hell so I can satisfy you petit ange?" He asked darkly as he smirked. "I would love that..." Arthur's trance made him say as he continued to look him in the eyes.

"You're such a good little slave." Francis muttered as they were teleported to his room in hell. Francis lived in his own separate room which was connected to many others, all for the other six sins. Today he decided he would get rid of his soul-gathering quota and find a new slave since his previous one died instantly. He took the other and began to lay him down on the bed with a smirk, already removing his sweater-vest. "I don't know what's cuter, how obedient or cute you are." Francis said, still smirking. He was about to start kissing him, but his slave already removed his own clothes off and was breathing heavily. Francis frowned a little. Great, he'd have another one of those slaves that give him false love and only want him for sex, not company.

Arthur dug his fingers into the other's back as the trance got worse. "I need you...I need you so bad..." Francis sighed. "Oui, I know, you and many others." He said, kissing him and biting his lip again, tasting the sweet blood as he took off his own clothes and brushed hands over his erection.

Arthur was already aroused, even though his mind was forcing him that way. "I know...Francis, my god, I love you..." He said, panting. Was he really this weak minded? It was true, mind manipulation powers could kill Arthur if they were too powerful.

"Je t'aime aussi." Francis said, not really meaning it as he crawled over the helpless angel. To him, Arthur was another willing slave looking for sex.

Arthur pressed himself back into the bed as he bit Francis's neck playfully and spread his legs as far as they could go. Francis sat up and moved himself between Arthur's legs, not caring for lube or for the angel's comfort.

Arthur almost felt himself snap out of the trance once he felt pain and started to panic. He needed to get out of here quick or he would die a painful death and Francis would take his powerful soul. He struggled under the other.

Francis stopped and frowned. "Trying to fight me are you?" He said, roughly pushing into him more. "That's alright, you can speak freely. "S-Stop you're trying to kill me." Arthur said with whatever sanity he had left. "I c-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he moaned. This was it, he was going to loose everything and become a slave to this horrible demon. "P-Please it hurts..." He said, struggling even more.

"I'm not going to kill you." Francis said with a false smile. "I'm going to keep you as my angelic sex slave no matter how much you like it!" He went in all the way which caused Arthur to whimper in pain. Arthur had tears of pain in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He yelled as his lust side took over.

Francis smirked a bit as he saw the change in the other's mood and went faster and deeper as he heard Arthur moan under his grasp. Who cared for the angel anyways...Francis knew he would die any second like the others. He looked down at the pale and fragile body underneath him and sank his sharp teeth into his collar bone, smirking as red blood hit his lips.

Arthur was screaming as his body was completely numb in pain and he felt tortured, raped, broken, everything. He eventually came and his whole body gave out on him as he felt ready to pass out from pain. His eyes were half lidded and he cried a bit as he watched the demon above him smile and come into him. It hurt. It hurt with every inch of his life and he felt as if someone had taken everything from him. Now he was barely breathing as he grasped onto the bedsheet, anything to keep him safe. He would never escape and this would probably happen everyday to him...

Francis smirked. So the angel under him was ready to die. He would easily let that happen. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and threw a blanket over Arthur, got re-dressed, and he opened the door and saw his other demon friend Gilbert grin at him.

"Guten tag." Gilbert said as Francis closed the door behind him. "We should talk. I could hear your newest slave struggling. At-least you killed him quick." Gilbert was the demon personification of pride and his sharp wings were a little bigger than Francis's. He would have sex less than Francis because he preferred whippings and torture.

Francis blinked a little but replied with a smirk. "Oui. He didn't really look me in the eyes like most other angels or humans. He was almost ignoring me, but I think he's dead." Francis didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he shouldn't have killed Arthur at all. He maybe was staring to feel something towards him.

Gilbert smirked as he quickly reached into one of Francis's coat pockets and got out his wallet. Francis sighed and looked at him with slight fury. "Oh calm down," The Prussian muttered, rolling his eyes. "If your slave is still alive you should bring him to our favorite bar. I'll bring Antonio too. We'll treat it like a double date." He chuckled jokingly as he pulled out most of Francis's money. "And we'll need to pay for hookers too."

Francis sighed lightly. He sort of realized how much he liked Arthur. "I won't need any tonight. My slave is close enough to one...Always glancing up at me and he's just so cute... I like seeing him in so much pain."

Gilbert sighed. "Oh well, just transport to the bar once you're ready. And bring that pathetic angel with you."

The Frenchman simply rolled his eyes at that and looked back at the door of his room as he snatched his wallet back and went back inside. He lifted up the cover but snarled when he saw Arthur was still breathing. He didn't want him to struggle again if they attempted sex.

Arthur woke up and winced, feeling like every part of him had gone through a shredder. His once pure and soft skin was now covered in cuts, bruises, and red marks from all the struggling and various injuries. He tasted blood in his mouth and he was drenched in sweat and blood. He watched the demon pace around angrily around the room and shed some tears from how sore he was and how much he wanted to get out of here.

"Bonjour mon petit ange. Sorry for being so rough...You were just so needy."

Francis's voice was smothered in sarcasm as he walked over to the bed and chuckled almost mockingly.

Arthur used the blanket to cover any bare skin even though it hurt to move at all. "I don't give a damn!" He shouted. "You tricked me and lied! You took everything from me." He frowned darkly. "Take me to heaven." He stated, looking away from him.

Francis instantly took his chin and looked him completely in the eyes. "Hm~ That's odd. You should be under my control and dead ever since you came." He whispered, his sharp teeth bared into an intimidating frown. "But you're not going to heaven anymore. I hope you know that."

Arthur's trance came back as he looked the other in the eyes and he giggled and kissed the other's nose. "You're silly." He said in his sweet voice as he hugged the other. "I don't ever want to leave you." It seemed Arthur turned this way every time he looked Francis in the eyes.

The demon near him just growled and sighed. "Oh well." He muttered hopelessly as he looked at the angel. "Would you like to see what you will be wearing as my slave?" He said softly, beginning to walk over to the closet and mirror.

Arthur instantly got up and skipped over, which seemed impossible due to his pain, but in his trance he felt nothing.

Francis sighed as he got out a small and almost revealing black apron which only covered Arthur's front vital areas and nowhere else. He put two sleeve cuffs on his wrists and clipped a collar around his neck which said "Property of Francis~" on it. Then he tried to straighten the other's messy hair but it failed. "I have a leash for you to wear whenever I take you out with mon amis. I don't want you getting away so the other demons can take you from me."

Arthur just replied by smiling and nodding. "Of course. I'm yours." He whispered, carefully continuing to look him in eyes.

Francis sighed a bit. "Oui...You weak, pathetic, angel..." He replied calmly.

That made Arthur stiffen a bit and he pouted, his trance worse than ever. "I am not _weak_ , I'll have you know that I am a Britannia angel and I'm the only one~" If he wasn't manipulated, Arthur would never give out such a secret and he literally had his life on the line for saying that.

Francis shivered. He had heard about the Britannia angels and knew they all died out. If he killed one he would be one of the most powerful demons in the world. However, he didn't really feel like killing Arthur. He glanced over to his dagger which was meant to kill angels and sighed. He wouldn't kill Arthur...not today... "Let's keep this our little secret." He said lightly, not understanding why he couldn't kill Arthur.

The Englishman's innocent eyes glanced over to where Francis was looking and his eyes widened at the knife. "Don't kill me." He muttered, shaking.

Francis then snarled and forced Arthur onto the bed, making him look away. "Do you love me?!" He said in a sharp voice, his sharp nails sinking into Arthur's wrists.

Arthur was now out of his trance and spit at him. "Hell no. I'd never love you. You're a horrible demon who only wants to kill me and I only fall in love with angels!" Suddenly his vision went dark

Francis now had summoned a blindfold over Arthur's eyes and it was about a half hour later. He had a leash on his slave as he walked next to Gilbert and Antonio who lead the way to the bar. As they got in, they all huddled in a back table and Francis sat Arthur on his lap almost in a sexual way as he smirked. The blindfold made him look so much better and it covered up those noticeable eyebrows. Francis only put it on him because he was getting sick of the fake love Arthur gave him. He hated those trances and he thought it would be better to try and get real love instead of false love.

Arthur, however was very unhappy and he couldn't see at all and probably ran into four-hundred people on his way to the bar, and Francis would pull the leash tight and nearly choke him too. He wanted to escape and could if his wings weren't so sore from the painful sex. He could hear the clinking of shot glasses and heard a new voice talk to him. His hands moved as he sat in Francis's lap and he tried to find the other's hand put instead grasped something else.

Francis leaned close next to Arthur. "Not here, non, please not in front of mon amis." He said, not knowing Arthur made a mistake.

Then a tipsy Gilbert spoke up. "Francis, something is wrong with you. Everytime you're here, you always want slaves to give you blowjobs under the table and now you are practically ignoring this man."

Francis blushed a dark red and gave Gilbert a kick in the balls from under the table.

"So amigo." Antonio said lightly as he glanced to Francis, ignoring Gilbert's whimpers of pain. "What is up with your blind slave? You bring slaves here all the time and usually don't care if their eyes look odd. There's no use for the blindfold."

Francis chuckled nervously as he brought Arthur close to him. "His...eyes got ripped out..." The French demon whispered, the lie not coming out so easily.

Antonio left it at that and looked to Arthur, studying him quite well. He had seen pictures again and again of a man who looked like him. Francis had a whole album with him of them all. "Were...your eyes green?" He asked softly, trying to imagine what was behind that blindfold. "You look just like the man Francis lov-" But he stopped and said nothing else when it went quiet.

Arthur shook and nodded before he grasped onto Francis's suitcoat. He stopped for a second though when he felt a heartbeat. That was odd, demons weren't supposed to have heartbeats, or else they had to have angel blood in them. "I...I need to wash up..." He lied, just wanting to get away. "Let go of the leash."

Francis sighed and let Arthur get up as he let go of him and watched as he stumbled into a barmaiden and got broken glass and rum all over himself. Then the Englishman apologized as he bleed and asked where the bathroom was. She pushed him into the direction and cleaned up.

Arthur took off the blindfold and looked at himself in the mirror. He was drenched in cuts now and he barely could recognize himself. He felt horrible as he closed his eyes and shed some tears. He hated everything now. He wanted to go back home and save the angel children he was assigned to. He hated Francis more than anything and wished he had his old husband back. He could vaguely remember his old lover. He had silky blonde hair and calming blue eyes as well as a comforting smile. He couldn't remember his name, but knew he wasn't Francis.

Back at the table, Antonio and Gilbert were giving Francis a bad time.

"He looks exactly like your old husband. There's no doubt about it." Antonio said, smirking. "He matches the man in the pictures quite nicely."

Francis however, bit his lip, ignored his friends and once he saw Arthur, he pulled him into his lap and sighed. "I think my slave wants to play with me~" He said sweetly as he teleported him and Arthur back to the Frenchman's room. Then Francis grabbed Arthur by his collar and frowned. "How much of that conversation did you understand?" He said angrily as he forced the other over the bed.

Arthur shook a little. "J-Just the part when your Spanish friend said I looked like someone else."

Francis dropped him on the bed and stress-fully leaned against the side of a wall. He now knew what his friends were hinting at. All the albums he had of pictures of Arthur and odd pictures that whenever he looked at, his mind and vision looked hazy, as if he couldn't recognize who was in them. He had around five full albums, all hidden in secret places and he looked at them almost every week.

"You must have loved someone." Arthur said softly, trying to bring up a somewhat good conversation between them both.

Francis instantly stopped and looked guilty. "I don't love anyone!" He yelled unhappily, the lie not slipping so easily. "And if I did, I wouldn't let them give me the false love you do."

Arthur bit his lip and looked down. "Well, I used to have a husband and we were very happy indeed. Then one day he left me and accused me of having an affair with him. We argued all the time so it was no surprise."

Francis felt a relation and shivered. "Fine. Oui, I did love someone. I also had a husband as a human and he did have an affair. His lover would call me every night and tell me how much they fucked, how they laughed at me while they did it...And how much they loved eachother..."

A silence hit the room.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur looked saddened as he suddenly got off the bed and grabbed his pants from yesterday and smiled as he took out a gold ring with a few white diamonds. "I kept my wedding ring from my husband and I'm happy I did."

Francis frowned. "You're not sorry, but let me see." He held out his hand and watched as Arthur placed the ring carefully into it. Francis took a closer look but then his face paled and he recognized the ring to be his past husband's. A few tears slipped down his face as he dropped the ring and looked at Arthur. "M...Mon Arthur..." He started whispering.

Arthur dropped to the ground once his precious ring was dropped and he looked up at Francis as he put it on. "Is there something wrong?" Arthur asked, seeing the tears in his eyes.

Francis then instantly picked him up and pulled them into a kiss that could make up for those 500 years, not letting go one bit. He was nearly crying now but he smiled the old attractive smile he had instead of the demonic one.

"Mon Arthur...mon...ange Arthur..." Francis said over and over as he held him close.

Arthur then pushed him away in a furious sort of way, frowning. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, confused.

Francis smiled, opening his arms out as he tried to get the other in his arms again. "I should have known he was lying...You're mon husband...Mon petit lapin who didn't want me to make fun of his eyebrows...Mon amour who can't sleep unless I'm next to him..." He was almost out of his demon mindset as he hugged the other again.

Arthur was at loss for words and could barely speak. "Y-You're not my husband...You're not Francis Bonnefoy..."

Francis tilted his head a bit. "I am. You're Arthur Kirkland, aren't you?"

Arthur looked at him in fury. "Who said my last name was Kirkland. It's Bonnefoy. I'm Arthur Charles Bonnefoy!"

"Your married name..." Francis whispered, running a hand through the other's messy hair. "You are mon husband...Oh I missed you so much." Francis then pushed the other against the bed and started to untie his apron until suddenly the door opened.

It was Alfred.


	8. Alfred

**(Hello, story admin here. Thank you all for the good feedback and I've changed my writing style so that it's easier to read. I'll break up paragraphs in earlier chapters if you prefer. Sorry for being slow once again. My roleplayer is taking a break so I've lost a bit of inspiration to write this. And they won't reply until school starts again. It makes me sad because they are my favorite roleplayer ever. Next chapter will also be long**

Alfred F. Jones, a demon and also the personification of gluttony had heard from Antonio and Gilbert that Francis was harboring an odd slave with a blindfold. Him and Francis would sometimes team up on Angels for three-ways or to torture them so he wasn't at the door for a good manner. He kept hearing the chiming of Antonio's voice in his head.

_"Alfred, amigo, I swear that slave acts just like Francis's old husband."_

He opened the door without even knocking and smirked when he saw Francis and his winged slave making out on the bed. He saw where Francis's hand was going and he smiled. "Hello Francis!" He yelled loudly, almost forcing them to stop. Francis let go of Arthur as he was startled and got off of the bed. "Alfred." He growled.

Alfred smirked a bit mockingly and closed his eyes, speaking in a serious tone. "The other demons told me that you have been acting weird with your slave."

Arthur heard and covered himself with the blanket, noticing his apron fell off and he was bare. He covered up his groin as much as his lost vision would allow and felt better.

Francis was still furious with Alfred and sighed. "What about _us?"_ He asked, frowning.

Alfred shifted a bit and opened his icy blue eyes behind the rims of his glasses. "Pride and Greed were just telling me how you were acting weird and how there's no moans or even screams." He said, shaking his head.

Now there was one thing about Alfred that both Arthur and Francis forgot. As a human he was completely in love with Arthur even if he was married and had Peter. He tried hard to get with the Englishman all of college and even as a child but Francis took the opportunity and prevented him. And even when he was the best man at the wedding, he wanted to steal the kiss to Arthur and take his honeymoon for himself. Eventually he found himself a boyfriend named Matthew, but he still was completely in love with Arthur. He was jealous of Francis and didn't even like Peter and found him a nuisance. He didn't know why he disliked Peter so much, but he had his reasons. All he was glad is that Peter got ran over by a car and he tried to score Arthur during the funeral, even if it wasn't the best time.

Francis continued to frown. "Well we were going to have our way until you rudely interrupted us." He stated simply, watching as Arthur shyly tried to cover himself with more blankets. "Just leave Alfred."

Alfred ignored the other demon and walked up to the angel on the bed and rolled the blankets down, causing a squeak from Arthur. He smirked as he ran his hands over the pale skin which healed up from the glass cuts and bites from Francis. "Why no scars? Not even bruises dude..." He said softly, leaning in and nibbling on Arthur's ear before Francis slapped Alfred.

"JUST GET OUT ALFRED!" Francis said quite loudly, startling the other people in the room.

Alfred, however continued his smirk. "I want to see you torture this angel. I want to see him scream in pain.

Arthur shivered and moved away. The voice he heard was familiar but without seeing who it was, it was hard to imagine the face to go with it.

Francis gave a somewhat confused expression but listened to Alfred and got out a box of torture items. It hit the ground heavily with a clinking noise of iron and steel.

Francis then grabbed Arthur roughly and threw the English demon to the ground, smiling a little. He then grasped a whip and striked the Brition right over the chest.

Arthur's breathing became roughed and he screamed in pain, hating how Francis suddenly became demonic and not loving like he was.

Francis kept up the whipping until Arthur had enough red marks on him.

Alfred licked his lips and searched through the box of torture items before taking out a butcher knife. "Hey Francis." He said, running his hands against it. "You should make the pathetic angel hurt himself." He said, listening to Arthur's uneven breathing.

Francis smiled and put the whip down. "Why not?" He asked softly as he took the knife from Arthur and slid it into his hands. "Hurt yourself for me, petit ange. Just do it." He growled.

Arthur felt the knife and was about to cut his arms but Alfred kicked him from behind and the knife slipped and jammed itself right under Arthur's ribs, causing the Brit to scream and cry out in pain. He sobbed a little before taking the knife out and cutting deep into his collarbone and chest, then tossing the knife away and collapsing onto the ground.

Alfred and Francis watched with sick smiles on their faces.

"Seeing you in pain is turning me on." Francis said steadily as he gripped Arthur by his hair, forcing him to his hands and knees. He was already hard as he threw his pants and boxers down and pushed his member into Arthur's mouth. "Suck." He commanded as he gripped his hands into Arthur's hair. He smirked as he was instantly greeted by the wonders of Arthur's sucks. "You were always good at this, petit lapin..." Francis whispered so Alfred wouldn't hear.

Alfred was watching Arthur in curiosity. "Ya know...He sorta looks like this guy I used to know. I like had a massive crush on the guy but he was dating one of my best friends. So being the hero I am, I broke them apart after they got married." He laughed.

Arthur choked as he heard Alfred and gagged a little but eventually got back to sucking and felt Francis come with a moan. After swallowing the white, he was pulled up again by his hair and it was Alfred's turn. He sucked harshly, but swore whenever he had to take a breath. He heard everything Alfred said and knew it was about him. He practically hated the other.

Alfred moaned extremely loudly as he kept slapping the other's bottom. God, that slave was good at sucking. It had only been at least a minute until he came and breathed unsteadily.

Arthur coughed up the other's cum and collapsed onto the ground, whimpering and groaning. He was laying in the puddle of blood from earlier and was barely breathing. But he yelped when Francis grabbed him by the collar.

"Onto the bed, mon lapin..." Francis said softly, wanting to start the three way already but Arthur fell out of his grasp and cried out in pain.

"I...I'm too weak, my master." Arthur replied, closing his eyes and crying softly. He felt so abused and practically hated his life now. He just wanted to die right now if it was possible. He shook a little and coughed up blood.

Alfred smiled. "I think he's used up. I'll come back in a little bit." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur frowned as he lay there and cried. "Have you ever thought what it would be like to be in my place?! To be practically raped and tortured?" He yelled at Francis, taking off his blindfold.

Francis had a similar frown. "Non. I don't." He sighed angrily. "Put the blindfold back on. It makes me sick to see your false love."

Arthur angrily didn't put the blindfold back on and let it drop to the ground.

Francis pushed him into the bed again and pushed them into an angry kiss before the door opened again and Alfred nearly walked in. "I forgot my pants." He stated before looking at Arthur

Alfred instantly saw Arthur's eyes and eyebrows that the blindfold instantly covered and his eyes widened. "Arthur?" He asked in disbelief. Yes, it had been 500 years and Alfred still loved Arthur.

Arthur looked at Alfred and just barely smiled. "Alfred." He said with a nod, watching Francis get up in fury.

Francis took Alfred's pants off the ground and threw them at him. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE YOU COME IN?!" He said and slammed the door. He looked back at Arthur only to see him crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slowly coming out of his demonic mindset.

Arthur wiped his eyes. "Don't you remember? Alfred was the one that made us get divorced. He used to call you every night and you'd start crying, and when I'd ask you what's wrong, you'd accuse me of cheating on you and yell at me. Then one day you packed up and left me alone so I could die of a broken heart."

Francis stood there blinking and thought to himself for a while. He had flashbacks almost of Alfred's visits and how Alfred would talk to him in private and it would be yelling of how much he still loved Arthur and how he thought Francis wasn't taking good enough care of his Artie. Then there would be phonecalls to Arthur and Francis felt left out when Arthur would hide and turn the volume low. Soon, months before his human death, he would get calls from Alfred...All of them saying he was fucking Arthur each night, most of them as tortuous as possible.  
Then Francis left the house...He couldn't take Alfred anymore and believed what he said was true. Arthur had to be having an affair. And after that, Francis went into a great depression.

"Quois? That batard! I'm going to kill him!" Francis yelled as he grabbed his knife and ran outside. When he saw Alfred, he gripped the other and pushed him against the outside of the doorway. He yelled in French at the American before Alfred got what was going on.

"So how does it feel to have his dick in my mouth?" Alfred asked with a huge smirk. "How does it feel to have Arthur pleasuring me." Francis angrily threw the other into the room, trying hard to strain himself and not kill the other.

Arthur stopped him. "Francis, not now." He hissed. He didn't really want them to fight.

Alfred got up, brushed himself off and sat unusually close next to Arthur. He talked to the Englishman with a huge smirk. He told him his powers which was he could make food appear of thin air and if someone besides him ate it, they would be drugged or mind controlled. Then he named the other which was he could eat as much as when he desired. Alfred seemed useless but he actually was the strongest demon, about ten times stronger than Francis and equal to Arthur.

Alfred then made Arthur's hand slip so the other would land on top of him and kiss him, and it happened. Francis in the meanwhile was in the closet, looking for a new blindfold since Alfred had "nicely" gotten rid of the only one.

So there on the bed was Alfred and Arthur making out and Francis still looked. After a while the Frenchman gave up and saw what happened and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Arthur?"

_"Arthur..."_

Francis felt his healing heart break into a thousand pieces and picked up Arthur by his collar. "Just what the hell is going on here?!" He said in anger, staring at Arthur in fury.

Arthur had been controlled by Alfred and was confused. "Francis, I didn't mean it." He said, tearing up. "Please I didn't..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he suddenly remembered what he was trying to remember. "Please, don't you remember our son?"

Francis stopped. His whole memory of Peter had gone blurry and he couldn't piece anything together. "Non, I don't. And I suppose it doesn't matter. You have that piece of filth Alfred to be your lover!" He spat out, looking at him in more anger. "Give me the ring." He said harshly. "Now."

Arthur started to cry very loudly and handed over the ring, running out and crying

Alfred smiled. "So can I have him?" He asked Francis, about to walk out.

"GET OUT!" Francis screamed. Once Alfred was out, he slammed the door and put his fist to his forehead, crying heavily. He just couldn't live with Arthur hating him again. He spent a while in the room and took out his anger by breaking things and sobbing in anguish. He couldn't have Arthur gone, not now. Not any day, but especially not now. Not now when Francis just reunited with him after years and years of being together 500 years ago. Even if it was 15 years, with 12 of them being their married years. He couldn't even remember much from that. Not even little things like Arthur's favorite color or his favorite song. As he continued to break things and sob out, the sickening image of Alfred and Arthur's embrace stuck into his head like nothing else.

Arthur ran down the hallways, also crying heavily and watched as Alfred chased after him. He wanted to go and hide but Alfred's fast demon speed got to him and he was grabbed.

"God dammit Artie." He said with grit teeth, holding onto the squirming angel beneath him. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

Arthur punched Alfred and walked in a fast pace down the hall once he was let free. "It's my fault. I'm not good enough for Francis, all I do is cause him pain and I made his human life miserable. I love him with all my heart but he hates me." He said in a growl. He started to stop crying and wiped away his last tears, still walking off until Alfred shoved him against a wall.

"Look. You go back to him and settle this. You go and get back with him. I can't see you like this. You're hurt by him." Alfred said, grabbing forcefully onto Arthur and forcing him into the direction of the bedroom. After much struggle, they made it there and Arthur walked in shakily.

"F-Francis." Arthur said , looking around the broken and completely demolished room with a sad glance and he sat down on the bed next to a weeping Francis who still held Arthur's ring tightly in his clasped hand. He heard the other speak in a broken, almost unrecognizeable voice.

"W-Why did you do that Arthur? Do you know how much this hurts?"

Arthur winced at the other's words and tried hard from spilling tears. "I didn't mean it Francis...I truly didn't...I love you with all my heart."

Francis grimaced as he handed Arthur over the ring angrily. "It doesn't matter." He said as he laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm going on a date tomorrow."


End file.
